


...on a scar

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [20]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Insecurities, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: You know what lies beneath Lucio's ego and bravado. You're the only one that gets to see it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	...on a scar

**Author's Note:**

> So, bit of a confession here. This story was originally intended to be another smutty fic, but while I was writing it, obviously it didn't turn out that way. For some reason, I felt like it was better without the smut in all honesty. Don't worry, I'll include smutty Lucio in this challenge at some point. Still have plenty of prompts left. Hope you like this installment! :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Growing accustomed to Lucio's ego and bravado was surprisingly easy for you. Where most found it annoying, you simply found it amusing. You saw past it to what was hidden beneath. Inside, behind all of that, was the little boy who was just looking for approval. Who wanted to be loved. You had no problem whatsoever in giving him that love.

It was fascinating to see all the insecurities that lurked beneath Lucio's surface. You discovered more as time passed and the two of you got closer. One of the biggest of Lucio's insecurities revolved around his missing arm. True, he had the gold one as a replacement, but it was the stump that made him self-conscious. Lucio never removed the golden arm if he could avoid it. The only time he ever did was when he was alone or in your presence.

The two of you retired to your chambers for the night and you knew the stump had to be sore since he almost immediately removed his prosthetic arm. It didn't bother him often, but sometimes it did. You went to him when he removed the arm, brushing a hand over his golden hair.

"Darling? Are you all right?" Your voice was filled with concerned as your fingers combed through silken strands. When he didn't give you his usual smirk, you knew the answer to your question.

"Sore," he said, voice a grumble, casting a glare toward the stump of his left arm.

"How about a bath then?" You smiled for him, your fingers trailing down from his hair to his cheek, drawing a hint of a smile from his lips.

"Only if you're in there with me." His arm came up, winding around your waist to pull you close.

"I thought that went without saying," you replied, chuckling as you wound your arms around his neck. "You go get out of those clothes. I'll get everything ready for you."

"You spoil me." Lucio winked at you before letting you go so he could undress. You took the opportunity to venture into the bathroom.

As you prepared the bath for him and put in his favorite bath salts, you undressed yourself, setting your clothes aside after folding them neatly. The fragrant scent of the water filled the room while you retrieved two large towels and set them close to the edge of the bath. When you straightened from putting the towels down, you felt an arm slide around your waist and a warm body against to your back.

"Hello, gorgeous," Lucio murmured into your ear, holding you pressed back against himself.

"Hello, handsome," you replied, as was your habit when he greeted you that way, a smile on your lips as you brought your hands up to rest on his forearm. You leaned your head against his when you felt his chin on your shoulder. "Ready for your bath?"

"Absolutely." He gave your waist a squeeze then stepped away to get into the bath. Once he was mostly submerged, he breathed a deep sigh. You could tell the tension was already starting to drain from him as he leaned his head back against the edge.

You slipped into the water beside him, a soft, contented sound escaping you as you too were enveloped in the hot water's soothing embrace. You loved a good bath and Lucio's was second to none not only in size but in perfection. Using his bath had quickly become one of your favorite things upon moving into the palace.

"Good?" You heard him speak beside you and opened your eyes to look at him. You hadn't even realized they were closed. You smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful as always. The company isn't half bad either." He knew how much you enjoyed the bath and showered you with bath oils and soaps and salts from far off, exotic places, all in an effort to buy your love despite how many times you assured him that you would love him even if he weren't rich or the Count of Vesuvia. More of Lucio's insecurities at work. So, you did your best every day to show him that you loved Lucio for himself. Not for his money or title.

"Feeling any better?" You shifted to move closer to him, bringing your hands up to frame his face between them. Your thumbs brushed over his skin tenderly, happy when he leaned into your touch.

"Yeah. Always do with you. How do you do that anyway?" His tone was playful as his arm wound around your waist once more to pull you against him.

"Magic," was your only response and given your profession, it earned a laugh from him. You let your hands trail gently from his face to his neck and shoulders, his skin slick against yours.

"How did I know that was going to be your answer?" Lucio chuckled and shook his head, fingers brushing along your waist where his hand rested as he held you.

"Because you know me too well," you pointed out, grinning at him.

"I won't be satisfied until I know everything about you," he replied, tightening his hold on you.

His words made you smile as your hands continued those soft caresses to his slick skin. When you reached what remained of his left arm, you saw him look away and It made your heart ache for your lover. More than once you'd heard him exclaim how much he hated being incomplete and flawed. Something he never said to anyone else given the image he always tried to portray.

You had taken it upon yourself to show him how beautiful he was to you and now had the chance to do so again. You shifted in his embrace, gently urging him to lift the limb. Scar tissue ran all across his skin there. Remnants from the injury and resulting amputation. You knew how much he despised them. That he thought they marked him as a freak because he only had the one whole arm.

Your lips were soft when they met his scars, trailing over the stump with slow, gentle kisses that lingered over his skin. You heard his breath hitch, but didn't stop, tenderly kissing the marred flesh. The message sent was always clear. You were not disgusted by him. You loved him. You always would love him. You always knew the moment when he accepted your silent promises, sagging against the edge of the bath.

As he did so, you let your mouth trail up his shoulder, along his neck, then at last to his lips, the kiss slow and deep. He tightened his hold on you. He held you as if afraid you would suddenly vanish into thin air. You had absolutely no intention of doing so.

"You're beautiful," you whispered against his lips, hand rising to his cheek as he rested his forehead against yours, eyes closed.

"You're perfect," Lucio replied, lips finding yours once more.

From Lucio, that was high praise indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
